A Merging of Souls
by Laiika
Summary: Harry and the Horcrux within him merge into one after Harry is nearly dead, allowing his magic to fluorish and awaken. This is the consequences. Abusive Dursleys, Harry being smart. AU.
1. Prologue: A summary of life Before

It was no different than any other time. Actually, it was, but not because it hurt more, nor did it have more damage. But because this time was so close to the last time; too close. It was different because his body no longer healed completely, knowing it would only make the next time come much faster; that his uncle liked to see the 'work' he inflicted on him.

No. This time was different for another reason too. Harry was laying partway on his side and on his back, the same position he had been thrown into earlier that evening; not that it couldn't be morning by now, but still, he hadn't moved, not an inch. He knew there was something different… but he couldn't remember what… it was getting colder. Maybe that was it? No… Perhaps the laughter? Of course not! No… it was…

"_Hurts." _he couldn't think, breathing hurt, thinking hurt. He didn't whimper, cry, blink. His eyes closed in the dark of his cupboard, only one thought echoing through his mind_. "Hurts…"_

"**I can help you."**

"_Help…?" _Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see someone, the voice had sounded so close, as if beside him. He knew his cupboard was too small to fit much more than his thin mattress, blanket, himself. There was no way for someone else to be here. Not unless it were a spider. He had seen plenty of them, he liked them.

"**Yes. I can help you. Stop the pain."**

A tiny smile formed on his lips, in his delirium of pain Harry noted that it was odd, he couldn't remember how smiling felt, but he remembered how. If he hadn't been so cold, so tired, maybe he would laugh. He knew this trick. His uncle liked it, the whole 'I'll be nice today… but tomorrow, we'll have fun!' game. Harry could only whisper a soft reply this time,_"…Why?"_

"**Because I can… Not for long… But I can. I can save you… I can save us…"**

Harry could barely think, everything seemed muffled beyond the voice. He wasn't cold anymore. Wasn't in pain. Why did he need help? He was fine…

A final thought flitted across his mind, a simple thought that saved both his life and the voice's.

"_I'd like someone to help me… just once… like Aunt Pet'un'a does to Dud'ey… It's be…nice…"_

"**You can sleep then, Child. I will help."**

It was almost three days later when a knock woke Harry. He had been drifting from a feeling of… difference. He had a feeling that something was different but no idea what it could be. He remembered his dream, the voice. With a sad sort of feeling, it's not everyday that he dreamed of anything. He was usually far too exhausted, or some days. Any he had were short lived and forgotten upon waking. Unbeknownst to Harry, in the three days he was asleep his body had undergone drastic changes though none visible; not at the moment. Harry sat up and said in a voice made soft by age and rough by disuse, "Aunt Pet'un'a?"

His door was opened and a thin face entered his line of sight, a sigh escaped her thin mouth… it was almost a relieved sigh. This confused Harry, she never looked relieved when it came to him… But no. Her face certainly looked a kind of happy to see him, a relieved face, though when she spoke there was no telling of any relief, "You have chores to do, boy."

Her voice was softer than Harry remembered it, though; it was nice. Harry left his cupboard, the vague sense of 'different' being left behind as he stood and walked out to begin his chores, the feeling was replaced by a beating, burning sensation, a feeling he hadn't felt before. Survival. Not just living, this was different. This was a desire to live. Even if Harry had no idea what the feeling was, he liked it, he knew it meant something.

****

Harry barely fit in his cupboard now, he remembered a few years ago a vague dream and a voice, a feeling different from all others. He had that feeling still, never having gone. To Harry, it was a gift from whatever dream he had had. Things hadn't changed since then. He was still beaten, still hurt by his Uncle and Cousin. Though now he could wake up with no pain though the marks were still there. He had even, a year or so ago, regrown his hair after it had been hacked off by his aunt. Since the dream, Harry had discovered a talent he had hidden ever since. He could change his appearance, he could heal himself, he could talk with the garden snakes, he could wish for something, and if he wished hard enough, it was his. He knew of this talent, what he called a talent, only because of it happening and then a voice whispering in a dream, a true dream, where he was singing from rooftops, making the same thing he had done using his talent happen dozens of times, and that voice would whisper, 'you can do this… really do this, if you want'.

Harry had begun using his Talent whenever he could, namely, he would be told to do hi chores, and when left alone to do them, he would wish to have them complete and before his eyes they would be done in seconds. He had even, just once, decided he wanted to look like his cousin, to see if he would get treated like him, and it had happened. He had looked like his cousin. When he started school, he learned to read. Just this past year, his fifth year, he had read a sad story of a girl who grew wings and flew away, only to lose her family when she lost her way and it ended with her becoming a pretty swan, but she was alone. It reminded him of his own life, only what he hoped was that his story, since he started alone, would end with a family.

****

Hogwarts was a surprise, meeting his first friend was even more so. He wasn't sure how they became friends. One minute he had been told he was a wizard by a giant man with a grizzly beard, his world flipped, and what seemed like the next, he was on a train and stepping into a great hall, floating candles and a starry sky above him. The past few weeks had passed in such a blur Harry hadn't even had time to question anything. It wasn't until he had sat upon the little stool in the silent hall when the hat placed upon his head had began talking to him that time seemed to slow back to it's typical routine. The tiny stool, the large hat, they coupled together to make the small boy of eleven feel as though he were drawfed in his cousins clothes at home only years younger, swimming to get to the surface, the air. It was a scary feeling. The hat spoke, reminding the little boy of a far-away voice from a barely recalled dream.

"**Well, well. Not just 'Harry' are you? No… You are much more!"**

_"No? I'm Harry. I… I'm just me."_

"**And more, little Morphmagi! You have a very good grip on your magic, Harry."**

"_I know. But I'm still just Harry, Harry Potter." _

**"If you wish to be, little 'just Harry', you will find out anyway. I can see only one place fit for someone who has survived your life… Better be-"**

As his house was hollered into the great Hall by the little hat, who was lifted of his head by the older lady who performed the ceremony, the house of red and gold began cheering loudly while the other houses clapped politely, except for the house of the pointy-faced blonde who Harry had met twice now, but they hadn't clapped for anyone not going to the green house yet. Shifting his eyes to his new house's table, seeing a group with one sour looking and two identical looking red-head's gave Harry a brilliant idea, since his house colours were a scarlet and golden hue, he copied the deep red into his hair and added a golden bit on each tip, changing the entirety of his head of hair as he walked toward his table smiling at his house. He felt his hair spike upward just a bit, to diplay the bright red and sparkling gold to the Hall.

Now; two things immediately resulted from this display of power and control. One; utter silence. Two; one of those two red-headed twins suddenly began grinning and called out "Nice hair, Harry!". He vaguely remembered the red-heads as being the brothers to Ron, the boy he had befriended on the train and the family who had helped him onto the platform. As he sat next to Toad-boy-Neville, Harry looked to the shocked faces of the staff table and the old lady performing the ceremony of Sorting, blinking confusedly.

After a beat, in which the teacher at the front with the hat (along with most of the staff) smiled through their shock and the sorting continued. Harry soon had supper with Ron, both Gryffindor Lions, before being escorted up to their dorms. When he slid into bed that night his last thought was a relieved sigh echoing through his mind:

'_Maybe this House will be a home…'_

**__**

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

I really should be working on Scarves… Or another story. But this has been bugging me and it is written. Please read, review and enjoy. 

As a quick note, This story will be entirely AU. There will be the basic line of the book/books but there will be giant differences. After all; Harry's no where near the idiot he was in Canon, he has some knowledge, he wants to learn. Also, do not expect Ron to be involved for long. He's annoying. And lazy. 

Disclaimer, I obviously do not own, 

This is just the set-up, the prologue, if you will. It will be the shortest chapter.


	2. A series Of Firsts

Previously, in an amused God-Like voice over:

'_Maybe this House will be a home…'_

The sun filtered in through the maroon curtain in a deep burgundy across the room. Harry opened his eyes, awake as ever just as he had always woken ever since he had went to the Dursleys. An immediate awakening void of the sluggish normality's of most youth. He took in his new home, there were four other beds, Ron Weasly was to the left of him, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were across from the two of the along with the only other male First year Lion; Neville Longbottom. The five of them had the whole first year Male Dorm together, there was room for at least three more beds. Beside each bed was a small wooden cabinet that had three drawers that had to have been magically expanded to fit everything each first year owned. The table beside Harry had his bag for classes resting beside it along with his Charms book on the top of a pile of other books he would, apparently, need for his classes. Sitting up and pushing his covers away, he stood and reset his bed for the night. Harry paused at his friend beside him, the breakfast started in a few hours still; it was just after five, and so Harry collected his uniform and headed to the washroom; fiercely glad he had made note of what he passed on the way to his bed the night before.

When he was done, he had had a long, hot shower, afterall, he collected all his books, his wand and with another glance about the room at the four sleeping boys, Harry left for the Great Hall. Figuring he could read some of his texts until his school mates arrived.

The first chapter of each text explained what the book would be about. He found the Potions Idea to be very similar to both his cooking and science classes, while his Charms and Transfigurations classes seemed to be similar. His favourite was the Defence though; it detailed that both the defence of oneself or ones group was more important than the effect of harming the opposition. It was the opposite to how his house had worked; there it was Dudley who called the shots, while he took them. Never had he been told it was important to stand up against him. Harry chuckled, it was so new!

He had nearly finished both his Transfiguration and Defence texts, having switched when he realised that he was nearly done his Defence and had only read the prefaces of the others, when the first few students began piling in. They were a group of older Ravenclaws, blue badges proudly proclaiming their house on their breast. Harry looked up at them, smiling, before turning back to his book. He estimated it was getting close to seven thirty, when the morning meal would begin, judging by the amount of people now steadily entering the hall. Harry brushed his golden tipped hair out of his eyes as he turned another page.

"Blimey, Mate! We haven't even started classes!" A voice broke through his concentration. It was deeper, he'd heard it yesterday… Harry closed his book after dog-earing the top of the page. There was two identical looking red-heads before him, one a slighter frame as he leaned back, the other an interested look on his face, but not looking toward him nor his twin. The slighter one held out a palm, "George Weasley. My twin Fred, and you know our younger brother Ron, the prat. Can you do anything else? Like your hair?"

This sentence brought the other twin, Fred into the mix. An eye roll had him shoving his brother and slapping the hand away from Harry. "He's Fred. I'm George. And you, Fred, don't confuse him when we want him."

"Where's Ickle Ronnikins?" was the only reply from the aloof brother who was still gazing happily around Harry, shifting his eyes to the door and back to the twins was Harry's only answer.

"Hullo. I'm Harry," he blinked at the twins, already liking them, they seemed to be very close, both more welcoming than anyone Harry had met before, except perhaps the gigantic man who had given his Hedwig. "Like this?" The tips of his hair became black as the inky colour seeped down each strand hiding the red and gold away.

"Perfect!" both shouted before jumping into seats beside him on the rapidly filling bench. Harry had just slid his books into his bag before the last of the first year boys came in, the four of them together. Ron looked near murderous as he neared. The other boys looked slightly relieved as they followed him. Ron sat beside Harry, Dean followed by Seamus and Neville followed suit, filling the rest of the bench to the end.

"Where were you? You just disappeared!" Ron almost yelled at Harry, eyes wide and angry looking.

Harry did a little guppy imitation before a smooth voice sounded over him. "He was with us, little brother,"

"We were reading,"

"And planning,"

"A little surprise for our favourite,"

"Ickle-little,"

"Brother!"

The odd speech had most of the first years staring wide-eyed and trying not to laugh as they worked out the sentence, Harry giggled as Ron glowered. "Next time, wait, okay mate?"

"Sure, Ron. I just woke up early and came down here. They came a few minutes ago."

"So you aren't plotting against us with them? They're evil Harry!" Ron stage whispered as the food suddenly appeared and then no one spoke until it was almost done.

"Welcome, once again!" A booming voice entered the hall. Harry, along with the rest of the school, turned up to the headmaster, "Your Head's of Houses will begin handing out the Schedules momentarily, until then I would just like to welcome you to Hogwarts once more and…"

Harry tuned him out as he went on about the rules again and turned to his house. There were only about thirty or forty students per table, each table holding one house. Harry noticed that most of the students were ignoring the voice in favour of talking. Even his own were more interested in catching up with fellow Lions than hearing the same rules they had heard the night before and however many times over the last years. The twins were sighing and making a little show over the lists they were hearing. The five first year Lions had noticed along with most of the students around them, and were laughing silently at the antics.

The stern lady who had performed the Sorting Ceremony along with the hat was making her way toward the first years, a proud Lion badge on her robe, she was their Head. "I'm Professor McGonagal, these will be your time tables, if you lose them please see one of the prefects or myself, and Welcome to Hogwarts." She smiled kindly, a slight Scottish accent leaking though her words. She lifted her wand and flicked downward. A thin roll of parchment descended upon each clean plate before each student of the Red House. Rapid unwinding of the scrolls revealed the Time Tables for each student.

She continued her walk toward the first years and stopped before Harry. She handed him a little slip of parchment, a secretive smile on her face as her eyes flicked to his black hair. "Done showing you eagerness of Gryffindor?"

A quick golden movement across his hair allowed each strand to become the bright gold of the Lion as the tips darkened to the bloody red of the house; opposite of the hair he had the night before and earlier that morning. "Of course not, Professor,"

"The headmaster would like to meet with you before your classes. I will take you to his office if you are ready?" She stood up, obviously not wishing to wait long. Harry had his bag ready already so he just had to slip the roll into his pocket, wave to his little group of friends, (The first year boys and the twins) and smile up at her, a cheeky 'ready' directed at her.

"Well then, Mr. Potter. Follow me please."

**

* * *

**

The office had many little silver trinkets and books surrounded by walls with paintings that moved and smiled or frowned, or just stared, as the two of them entered to find the old man sitting behind his desk, a tin of little yellow candies held out.

"Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Harry smiled and sat in one of the two chairs facing the desk and the Headmaster.

"I would like to know about your Talents, the Metamorphmagus ability to change your appearance is surprising," The white bearded man had a little twinkle in his bright blue eyes. His voice soft, open, as he waited for Harry's answer.

"What about it? I've always been able to do it. It's magic right? Like what Hagrid told me?" Harry leaned forward in his seat, excitedly.

"Yes, it is, my boy. It's a rare talent to possess."

"Oh…" thoughts of his uncle's favourite taunts floated though his mind.

"Your head of house will help you master it to the best of your abilities. You will have an extra class with her on Tuesdays and Thursday, if that is alright with you, Harry?"

The thoughts stung but he smiled up at the man and woman, brightly responding with a happy "Of Course!" before being led to his first class, Potions (Ron had been wrong).

**

* * *

**

The dark man from the staff table entered the classroom at the same time Harry shut the door, causing him to jump and his hair to gain a bright silver smudge across the gold that bled into red tips, coating each strand with a red through silver tip. Harry rushed to his seat beside a timidly waving Neville. Ron at the front sent him a curious glance, the dark man at the front glared at him as he pulled his book from his bag. The dungeons held this room, which was reflected in the deep grey of the stone blocks that made up the walls, floor and ceiling. The only light came from magically charmed candles all around the room, the wooden benches, tables and cupboards were the only colour except for the deep green of the chalkboard at the head of the class and for the individuals within the room. Each table had a grey space on the centre, it took only a few seconds for Harry to realise that that was where the Cauldrons would most likely be placed.

The dark mans glower stayed firmly on Harry as he turned and walked purposely toward his and Neville's table at the back. His robes swept outward behind him, billowing threateningly. Harry heard Neville take a swallow as he lowered himself a bit, waiting for his Teacher to approach and speak first.

"You will be on time from this class onward. Is that understood, Mr… Potter?" his deep voice was icy as he quickly spun without an answer and began once more to the front of the class to, thankfully for Harry's embarrassment, begin class. The dark man, Professor Snape, went on to explain that he would begin the first two classes including this one, with verbal lessons and that after that there would be one practical for every two theoretical, or verbal, classes. They would brew on Fridays, theory classes would take place on Mondays and Wednesdays classes. Friday, since he had them for a double block, would allow for a greater amount of time for 'the dunderhead's of the lot to take their time' and, after a few more minutes of ranting, 'hopefully less ingredients would be wasted'.

The Charms class that followed was much the same, an introductory, "Hi my name is" by the teacher, a short little half-goblin known as Filius Flitwick, and a quick demonstration of a few of the spells they would learn that year and in the upper years. Lunch followed that charming class, as it would for the entire year except Fridays, only to be followed up with Transfiguration and then Herbology on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On the other two days the first year Lions had History of Magic and flying before lunch on Tuesday followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and a spare. DADA went after History of Magic on Thursdays for a double block with a break for lunch. On Saturdays they would have a combined class of all first years at eleven PM of Astronomy. Due to Harry's extra class with his Head of House he would have a fifth class after the fourth ended until dinner every Tuesday and Thursday where he would learn about his Talent.

Dinner that first Monday of classes played host to many tales of horror and excitement from the older kids, lead by a pair of red-headed twins, of what could be expected in many classes.

**

* * *

**

The Gryffindor common room was filled with eager students clad in red and black who were watching with 'rapt' attention as the prefects reiterated the same rules and such they all had heard numerous times by that point. The ceaseless tone continued throughout the room until a small black spider was found having crawled up Ron's pant leg onto his hand releasing a piercing shriek from the youngest Weasley in the room, ended all thoughts of both seriousness and rules while the whole room watched the young boy jump up, dance, scream, and finally glare at his elder brothers who were on the floor from laughing so hard at what was quickly summed up as their 'First Prank of the Year'.

Harry, Ron and Neville retired to their room early due to a peeved off Ron. The door hadn't even shut before the young boy was off on a rant about his family. Neville, the largest of the three, and who seemed to be the most timid, sighed before sitting on his bed. As it was closest to the door, Ron paced passed the standing Harry and sitting Neville with every turn.

"Can you make your skin change colour?" Nev turned to Harry, patting his bed for the smallest boy to sit with him.

In reply Harry's skin faded to an icy pallor tinged with a blue tone. After a moment the tiny silver slivers in his hair spread and soon the only real colour came from the bright viridian of his eyes and the black of the robes Harry wore. Smiling at Neville as a muttering Ron raved behind him, Harry felt his iris shrink as his pupil seemed to dilate to the point of leaving no white. Judging by Neville's delightedly horrified expression it was quite a sight. Harry had done this once before; after seeing a bit of a horror movie his Uncle and Cousin were watching as he washed the hallway walls. It had been about an albino killer, a man with no colour pigmentation at all. In fact, his eyes had been this deep pink, like bloodied snow, the entire visage had scared his cousin into leaving him alone for days, terrified whenever he looked at the tele and so stayed out with his friends or in his room to avoid seeing the face again. Harry had tried to turn his eyes into the dead pink colour but seeing as he had no mirror or reflective surface he didn't know if he had or not. A few weeks after, his Aunt and Uncle watching some drama, Harry was cleaning the upstairs bathroom when Dudley barrowed in. Immediately thinking of the Albino gave Dudley an immense scare that lasted until he told his father and Harry was locked away in his closet for 'Harming their Dudders!'. Harry craned his neck around to look at the window before turning as Neville began again.

"I have an idea…" a mischievous expression stole onto Nev's face, steady as the pacing Weasley. Harry smiled and nodded, urging the idea forth from his new friend. The next words from the plain boy caused Ron to pause and jump excitedly onto the bed between the two boys: "Wanna scare those twins?"

The details of the prank were very simple, though it took a while to plan. The final results were two roles Neville and Ron would have to play; Ron would claim he saw a ghost in one of the unused rooms that plagued the castle. Neville would then get 'attacked' by said ghost, really he was just going to use red ink to make it look like he had fallen as he bolted from the room. Harry would offer to take him to the Infirmary while Ron convinced the twins to get the ghost to leave so that the three of them could use the room. Harry would then hide in the room, wearing a white under robe that was a filmy kind of material. He would make his skin a bluish hue with silver hair before leaping out to attack Ron and the twins. Ron would then use a water spell he had seen his mum use to soak the boys while Neville threw the pollen from a Ydraith inde plant. It was a powdery substance that cause a violet colour to appear if it made any direct contact with human skin. Better part was that it had to run it's course, it couldn't be washed off although glamours could hide the unsightly inky colour. Neville said he brought it from home so he could plant the odd flora in one of the greenhouses, the flower itself was supposed to be a silvery-blue with bright leaves from the deepest green to the darkest indigo. Following that step, the three were to run out of the classroom like bats out of hell, Harry changing back as they went, to go back to Gryffindor House. They planned to execute the plan Friday, after spending the week speaking openly of exploring some of the spare rooms the castle held.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday after the fourth class ended Harry reported to the transfiguration class room. Professor McGonagal was waiting. They were about to have their first 'extra' class together. There was a tall pink-haired girl that was dressed in normal jeans and a t-shirt, muggle clothing as Harry's housemates would say, sitting at one of the first desks. She had a warm expression on her face as Harry moved closer.

"This, Mr. Potter," McGonagal gestured to the girl, "is Nyphadora Tonks. She has the same talent you possess."

"Wotcher, Harry!" the girl jumped up, smiling broadly, taking a couple steps to meet him in the middle of the class she tripped on the corner of the desk and nearly bowled him over. "Sorry 'bout that…" her face matched her hair.

"She is studying to become an Auror, I asked her to come to help ascertain where your abilities are. The two of you have a rare trait known as Metamorphmagism, you are both known as metamorphmagus' and it's quite rare to have more than one develop the trait so close together."

"_Meta_morphmagus'?" Harry wondered aloud. McGonagal had sat on a chair while the pink-haired girl followed suit, launching into a story as to how she discovered her power. Apparently she had always had it, hair changing with her moods as an infant. "I found out when I was… just after my Cousin and I started school."

"Well, today, why don't you two talk? Find out what you can do." the professor encouraged.

"Copy me, Harry!" the likeable girl jumped of her seat nearly knocking the chair over in her eagerness. Within seconds her hair was cropped close to her skull, deep black and her eyebrows had lengthened to an obscene length that left her bright eyes hardly visible.

Hardly able to stifle his laughs at the antics of the somehow serious girl Harry copied her. His hair shrunk into his skull while changing to a dark tone and letting his eyebrows grow much longer than they were ever meant to. He noticed as his vision became more impaired, that his stern Head of house was holding her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to laugh, her eyes alight with mirth.

"Try this!" She suddenly had hair flowing down passed her lower back and resting just about her thighs. The dark russet colour the locks adopted suited much better than the black had, although now her eyebrows were missing and her ears were smaller, rounder. Harry easier copied this form as well.

"How about my turn… Nymphadora?" Harry smiled, flicking his now long hair over a shoulder. Nodding like a bobble-head the girl with a slight glare on her face, made funnier by lack of eye-brows.

"Only if you call me Tonks!"

"Sure, Tonks." Harry smiled as his eyebrows returned, his hair became a bright red colour, almost blood like, and his eyes became a bright hazel as he grinned wider and felt streaks of many colour zip through his hair. Laughing she copied him.

"Well, It doesn't seem like you need these classes Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagal had a pleasantly surprised look on her face as both turned to face her. "Would you like to take them to learn if your talent extends further? As far as my knowledge goes there are no other changes you can do, Nymphadora?"

Reverting back to her bubble-gum hair and correct length, Tonks smiled, "Nope, sorry Harry!"

A normal looking Harry, including his dark hair, nodded, "Would you teach me that cat-transformation you did?"

A quick look passed over the elders face, "If you have acceptable grade and can detail to me the process by which I became a cat, then I do not see why I cannot see if you are able. Though, as I said in class, you must be seventeen to register with the Ministry your form."

"But you can learn before then, can't you?"

"It is… possible." The two witches exchanged a look, before the professor turned back to Harry, "You should go and work on your assignments, I do not think you need these classes at all, Nymphadora agrees that you have mastered as much as can be taught. I will see you at dinner."

**

* * *

**

Friday, the day the trio had been looking forward to, approached much faster than any anticipated, since Harry's class with the two witches he had kept his hair in it's natural, messy state. The way they had gone on about how rare it was had reminded him of the Headmaster saying the same, and with that, the feeling of freakishness from his Aunt and Uncle.

The prank was set up, they had spent all Thursday talking loudly in the common room to get the Twins attention, who had even told their younger brother and his friends that if they found anything interesting, to come and get them, it was perfect!

Harry was waiting by the entrance to the Common room, Neville had just gone for his 'walk' and would be back in about a half-hour as he was to double check the set-up before executing the plan. Ron would rush back in after he saw Harry and Neville turn down the corridor, exclaiming about their 'ghost' and then rush to meet them with the twins. Harry was sitting on one of the plush burgundy couches. Holding and pretending to read a book of Neville's about plants. They both shared a gardening passion though Neville's was far greater. He had managed to read a few pages when he felt someone sit on the other side of the couch. Looking about he noticed it was one of the twins. Blinking in slight shock Harry blurted out the first words that came to mind: "Where's your twin?"

A peculiar look crossed the third years face as he faced Harry. "He's with one of the Chasers, over there." He pointed over his shoulder in a vague direction to the tables where many students gathered around to gossip and complete their assignments. "How's Hogwarts?"

Tilting his head, Harry put his book away. "Amazing! It's… magic. I never thought-" he paused, flushing. The older boy had an amused expression on his face. "Sorry, George."

There was a shocked expression on the boys face. "I'm Fred."

"No, you're George… Right?" Harry paused, suddenly unsure. He had been positive, the other twin was more open, excitable, George was calmer. When they were speaking separately at least.

Nodding, George smiled at Harry. "Want to learn a spell?"

"Really?" Harry's eyes brightened, he pulled his feet beneath him, waiting to see if the words were true. So far they had seen demonstrations, but they wouldn't be doing any practicals yet, other than Potions, which was too like muggle science and cooking to be as exciting as 'real' magic!

"Mhmm, Okay, here's the motion," he pulled his wand, waited a beat for Harry to copy him, before doing a quick motion, a diagonal line and turn while speaking clearly, "Tempus." Bright numbers shined in the air before fading away. "It tells the time, dead useful for sticking to curfews." George chuckled.

They were about to go over the movement and intonation for a fourth time when Neville burst in and so began their insidious plot.

There was just one problem. George insisted on accompanying the two first years to the Infirmary.

Vital minutes passed before Fred joined the three of them, Nev arguing with George and Harry waiting by the door, urging Neville to hurry.

"Why don't you two wait for Ron? He went with Neville, they must have separated." Harry spoke quietly, looking timid under the harsh argument before him. The twins and Neville nodded, before they had calculating looks on their faces, "Come on, Neville. We should get you checked out,"

"Right." The two first years left and were barely around the corner when they heard a panicked sounding Ron echo from the portrait. They sighed and began their trek to the Room when footsteps were heard rushing toward them. Harry paused. Turning around he saw George openly looking at them as he hurried to walk with them.

"Bollocks." Neville whispered.

"One is better than none, I guess." Harry whispered. George caught up, happily pointing out that they were heading the wrong way. Sighing, they continued. Ignoring the mirth from George who seemed happy enough with their route regardless.

Harry paused at the entrance to the hallway with the Room in it. He shrugged and turned to Neville, "Are you sure it was that one?"

George looked confused as Neville nodded and pointed to the second door, "that one,"

Nodding resolutely Harry walked into the room, hurrying to beat them. He turned and slammed the door and ran to hide behind the large cupboard in the room. He felt the changes take place as both Neville and George opened the door, shocked faces calling for Harry. Ron and Fred arrived minutes later, or their voice did as they hollered from the hall. Fred had apparently left as Neville whispered that the plan was still a-go.

Ron's voice entered the room, "Harry? Mate? Where did you go?" He heard the squeaks of the door open further as the three boys entered.

"He's not here! I checked!" Neville's voice wavered. He sounded like he was about to cry. Harry fought back a giggle. He slipped his outer robe off to reveal the ghost-like material of the robe Neville had loaned him. The baggy appearance was perfect!

"Hey!" twin shrieks alerted Harry to the fact that the twins had most likely been doused with Ron's water spell. He slid out and hissed, the occupants of the room turned to him, Fred jumping and both dripping wet, Neville threw up the pollen, the tiny seeds attracted to the water on the boys allowed for the three younger boys to escape with two angry looking twins hot on their trail. The trio turned the corner only to be doused themselves by a tall dark skinned boy who was laughing. Harry slipped and fell back into the other two first years, Ron falling also, while Neville managed not to, though just barely.

Laughter erupted from behind them as George and Fred approached. Bright blue patches and dots appearing all over their skin. Harry had reverted back to normal, and couldn't help laughing too, neither were Neville or Ron immune to the laughter it seemed.

"You figured it out? How?" Harry looked up at the three third years.

"Don't try and prank the masters, young ones!" Fred chuckled as the six of them headed back to the common room. "By the way, Longbottom, ink looks nothing like blood."

**

* * *

**

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_I admit. I was slightly (more than) disappointed in the two reviews I received when there were over 20 alerts, but the two I did get were awesome, and I thank you both, Alec McDowell and Caelistis. _**

**_Either way, enjoy everyone and may the invisible, sparkling and mind-bending Reviewer Net with all the magic of Fae capture some more! _**

**_XD Seriously, though, enjoy! Much Love, Laiika!_**


End file.
